Safe and Sane
by Bonzai-Bunny
Summary: When Tony Stark was the most content, it was the most sane his sex ever got. When his mood went foul, he liked to be tied down, slapped, whipped, and degraded enough for him to slip into that blissful space.


Warnings: Brief suicide fantasy, breathplay (strangulation), masochism and double penetration

Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers

Authoress Note: Woo, I have no idea how this became so long. This is ends up Loki/Steve/Tony btw.

- - -o0o- - -

Perhaps Tony never really paid that much attention to how his more thrill-seeking sex was played out. Safe, sane, and consensual it was not, except for maybe that last part. There was very little of safe and sane in Tony Stark to begin with and this sometimes carried recklessly over to the bedroom. He had had a variety of lovers enter his bed in his seemingly very long life. When he was his most content, when projects had been finished, when the government/Obadiah/SHIELD was no longer breathing down his back, it was the most sane he ever got. He was completely satiated with vanilla sex, or vanilla for Tony Stark, and JARVIS never needed to interfere for his safety.

When he had a mental block that couldn't be fixed by alcohol, and when he was particularly irritated, when the anniversary of Afghanistan, Obadiah, or his father's death came up, he forgot safe and sane. He liked to be tied down, slapped, whipped, and degraded enough for him to slip into that blissful space.

Sometimes JARVIS had to intervene, like that one time a particularly enthusiastic Domme broke his arm.

It was too much for Pepper. She hated his bruises and scars and refused to cause him more. The final straw was the battle over Manhattan (no matter how much she loved him, it was painful to know that he could have been lost that day for good). And after they had broken up, he went on a binge where JARVIS had to interfere more often than not. Bruce had tried to talk to him, the poor soul, but Tony was inebriated (he didn't become sober until two weeks after Pepper left) and he kept trying to goad the other to violence. Bruce's eyes had flashed green, but he just told Tony he wasn't going to fight a drunk and left it at that.

Steve had tried. Once the rest of the Avengers were snugly instated in the Tower, Steve and Tony had gotten past their rocky start and their relationship had blossomed into something new. Then Steve had slapped Tony once, hard enough to split his lip, and he had been beside himself with guilt for the rest of the week. But Steve seemed to see how much Tony needed it and they opened their bed to people only Steve approved of. It helped that the majority of the contact wasn't sexual in the basest sense. Tony could get off with just someone hitting him and it was mostly about the relinquishing of control anyway. Steve wasn't always there, in the sessions (he had tried to sit through one once, but had nearly been brought to tears to see Tony hit and put down in such a way), but he trusted Tony and more importantly he trusted JARVIS who would still interrupt if need be, even after the lovers were screened.

It wasn't easy on them and Tony knew he didn't deserve such a man, but when he was in good moods, he refused to let Steve leave his side and would shower him with grateful love and sex until Tony felt like he almost wouldn't have another low.

But he did, of course. He always had another low.

It was a multitude of issues that brought him down the next time. Pepper found a new man. Loki had moved into the Tower by order of Odin as punishment (his powers had been removed but that did not make the idea any more palatable). Tony had been trying to sober up, for Steve, because he thought the other at least deserved that, if he couldn't give all of himself to the solider.

And it had nothing (read: absolutely everything) to do with a fight where he was—surprise—drunk and Steve, teary-eyed, had told him he was just like Howard. It had made Tony so incomprehensibly angry, even after Steve had apologized. He was angry at himself—he had said some pretty horrible things to Steve, before and after the Howard remark, things he knew that the other was still coping with (things about his previous life, things about his insecurities about being in an openly homosexual relationship).

Tony did what he normally did when things got pushed that far: he got drunk and put himself on a lock down. No one was supposed to be able to get into his room and see the revolver he kept by his nightstand. Not to use, just to mull over as angry tears rolled down his cheeks. Nightmares and memories flew by, all jumbled in one terrible, alcoholic mess, and he had the gun pressed to his forehead when Steve plowed the door down.

(He wasn't going to do it, he never did and never would; it was just some harmless fantasizing.)

Steve had been so worried (he was always worried, too worried for someone like Tony) and had held Tony like he was a porcelain doll, sobbing and rocking back and forth. And maybe, maybe Tony was crying a little too, because the situation was so fucked up and he didn't want to put Steve through this anymore.

So he vowed to get rid of his gun (even though both he and the rest of the Avengers, who had unfortunately been alerted of the situation through Steve's panic, all knew that if he really wanted to kill himself, he didn't need a gun to do it.) He vowed to never pick up another bottle and Steve had been so happy, he knew he'd feel like shit if he ever let the other down (well, let him down even _more_).

But the trail to sobriety was a tough one and more and more strangers came through Tony's bedroom door.

It was difficult to say how Loki got involved. Loki, since his banishment, had largely avoided the rest of the Avengers in the tower (nobody was sure if he was even eating anything). The few times he had been spotted, he didn't seem quite as smug as previous, although it was clear that he abhorred their presence. But he was a long cry from the man who had tried to throw Tony out of a window.

It just so happened that Tony was still very irritable for want of some booze and met Loki in the kitchen where Tony was trying to get a cup of coffee (he drank it as black and as strong as possible but caffeine was no substitute) and Loki gave a wry look his way.

"Be careful mortal, you might overdo that as well."

Tony wasn't even sure _how_Loki knew about his sobriety (admittedly, the lack of booze anywhere might have tipped him) and Tony knew he was supposed to be civil. Teach Loki humanity and whatever. But his teeth clenched and he muttered,

"Because we know you're all about limits and balance. The imprint of you in my floor is proof of that."

Loki frowned, eyes narrow, and he retorted back, "That was a moment of weakness, I admit, but never have I been so weak to be destroyed by a bottle of spirits."

And Tony was in his personal space before he knew what he was doing, teeth barred, and something told him to stop, but he wanted nothing more than to punch the demigod then and there and replied,

"No, but certainly by daddy issues."

And Loki's hand was around his throat without a thought, it seemed. His fingers were cool and as the other restricted his airflow, Tony felt a sort of pleasant (if terrifying because of the situation) lightheaded-ness that he hadn't felt in a long time. But before Loki was anywhere close to doing damage (or before Tony clawed his way away from the other) one of JARVIS'S alarms blared and Loki dropped him in an instant.

Loki gave him a look that said if he hadn't been stopped, Tony wouldn't be seeing the light of day by now and if Tony shivered, it was only because of the room temperature. And Loki stormed off, leaving Tony with a rapidly beating heart and shaking hands.

The rest of the Avengers asked what had happened with the alarm. He lied, but that was okay because he knew a thing or two about second chances and if Steve was staring at the bruises around his neck a little too hard, well, Tony just ignored it.

- -o0o- -

Tony couldn't get the incident out of his mind, no matter how hard he tried. He didn't have alcohol to distract him (he'd never realized how much he drank until he tried to stop), so he fucked Steve hard over his lab table often. It was a nice change of pace (Steve certainly enjoyed the contact), but it still niggled in the back of his mind like a worm. What was his problem?

He didn't have an actual death wish, as much as it seemed like it sometimes, but he couldn't get his mind off of the sensation of his lungs burning with the futile effort to breathe. He couldn't stop thinking about Loki's pale hand wrapped around his neck. And, worst, he couldn't stop thinking about those fingers traveling elsewhere. He felt like a cheating scumbag. Even if Steve miraculously allowed his rendezvous with various people from the BDSM community, he'd never actually fantasized about them. He always wished Steve could give him what he needed, and had fantasized about that, but this was different.

He doubted the other would approve of Tony jerking off to the thought of the man who had tried to kill him. Twice, apparently.

And like everything that occupied Tony's mind, it soon became obsession. He found himself wondering what the rest of Loki's touch felt like. He watched him occasionally (a lot, occasionally) from JARVIS's security cameras and found that Loki did in fact eat. Good for him.

He had once, very shamefully, jacked off to the god taking a bath. His movements had been so smooth, so cat like, as he washed himself. It was almost as if Loki had known he was being watched, and he didn't do anything but wash himself (he had never, at Tony's knowledge, masturbated in any way while he was in the tower. Tony wondered if the god had a libido at all), but the sensual nature of it had piqued Tony's interest. He wanted to touch Loki and he wanted Loki to touch him.

(He wanted Loki to hold him down and squeeze the life out of him and it was a dangerous fascination to be sure.)

(He had tried to choke himself, while jacking off once, and while it certainly got him there, it was nothing compared to the tingles Tony had felt down his spine the time Loki's hands were around his neck.)

- -o0o- -

Steve was worried. That much was obvious. Tony didn't know if the other had figured it out or—worse, had asked JARVIS, because JARVIS liked Steve and would certainly tell him.

When Steve had held his hand uncertainly one evening after they lay sweat-soaked, gasping from sex, and asked, "Tony?" with a quiet voice, it that told Tony he would be in deep, deep shit. He swallowed, feeling like his stomach had turned into a bowl of mush, and said, "Yeah?" as evenly as possible.

"Are you...drinking again?"

Well, Tony certainly hadn't been expecting that. "What?"

"I mean, if you are, it's okay. Well, I mean, no, it's not okay, but you can tell me. I won't be too disappointed."

Tony couldn't believe this. He wasn't sure if he was more appalled because Steve thought that he had fallen off the wagon or if he felt more like an asshole because he had made Steve that worried. He sighed and squeezed Steve's hand.

"No, Steve...I'm not drinking again."

"...Oh. Sorry. But you've been really odd lately."

Well, Tony supposed that his new obsession had given him the appearance of having the focus of an inebriated man. He might have been skipping more meals than usual because there was a project he was trying to work on, but couldn't concentrate long enough to find a fix to the problem. His mind wandered in his workshop in a way it normally didn't. And now Steve was staring at him with those concerned baby blues because he hadn't given an answer yet. Fuck.

"I'm fine Steve. I'm not drinking." Well, at least one of those wasn't a lie.

"...Are you sure?" And Steve was biting his lip slightly and it made Tony's chest hurt so much to keep a secret from the other when Steve clearly put all of his trust in Tony.

"Yeah," he smiled, distantly, which didn't appease Steve's frown. Of course. Of course Steve was still upset. Tony was obviously hiding something from him and knowing that imagination, Steve was probably imagining it to be far worse than it actually was. He caved.

"Okay, no. It's...this is going to sound really odd."

"Alright."

"No, I mean really odd. Promise no judging? I mean, you're of course free to judge just don't tell me to my face, okay? I don't think I could handle it. I already feel like I'm going crazy."

"I promise not to judge, Tony," Steve smiled, looking a little amused.

"No, don't give me that look. I'm dead serious."

"So am I. You know I'll love you no matter what." And Tony hated when that word came up. It wasn't as though he didn't love Steve, he did, and that was why he knew Steve didn't deserve him. Better someone else than a man who couldn't say it back.

"Right, well. You know how that alarm went off a few weeks ago...?"

And Tony went into detail (minus some more unsavory aspects of his obsession) and Steve was worryingly quiet the entire time. By the time Tony was done, Steve had a slightly pinched look to him, like he was a little confused and a lot concerned.

"Oh" was all he had said.

"That's all you're going to say?"

"Well, I don't know what _to_say, Tony. Do you want to have sex with him?" And Steve had that look on his face that always tore Tony apart, the one that clearly wanted Tony to say "no."

"Yes...I...no? I don't know. I just kinda...want him to strangle me."

And Steve definitely looked conflicted. "Is that safe?"

"Well, it can be..." But they both knew that Tony was not safe or sane more often than not. And that wasn't even factoring in Loki's craziness. Steve seemed deep in thought as his thumb absently traced Tony's hand and Tony waited with bated breath for an answer.

"Okay...alright. You have my blessing."

Tony gawked. "Seriously?"

"But only if I'm in the room. And Loki can't hit you. Only strangle you. God, that sounds weird."

But Tony had begun to kiss Steve fervently and graciously because really, he did not deserve this beautiful, selfless man. He was so busy thanking Steve and kissing him, he barely even heard Steve mutter,

"I just hope Loki agrees to this."

There was the whole issue of finding Loki. Tony had seen him even less since that incident that had intrigued him, which meant that he hadn't seen Loki at all. Showing up at his room would be too conspicuous and forward and waiting for Loki to venture out into an open area, by himself, was worse than waiting for fish, or so Tony had heard. Steve said that they would confront Loki together, so Loki would have the clearest idea of what was supposed to happen (Tony thought this was so Steve could keep Loki from ruining his virtue or something), but they were having little luck together.

So Tony asked for the help of JARVIS. It turned out the reason Loki was so good at avoiding everyone was because he simply asked where everyone was. Loki and JARVIS used to be on friendly terms (before the whole incident that started this), so he trusted JARVIS to a marginal degree.

And so when Loki asked if the tower was occupied one evening, JARVIS lied. And when Loki came strolling out into the commons area, in a thin long-sleeved shirt and baggy, black, sweat pants (it was odd, as many times as he had seen the other in human clothing, it was still unnatural to Tony), he froze, looking at Steve and Tony suspiciously.

"What is this?" He hissed, beginning to back away, like he thought Steve and Tony were going to attack. Steve stood, holding his hands out to hopefully calm Loki down.

"It's okay, we just want to talk." Loki didn't look convinced, but he stood still, tense.

"Talk about what?" His eyes suddenly narrowed at Tony, "This isn't about what happened between us, is it?"

"Yes, but it's not what you think. You're not in trouble or anything."

Loki scoffed, "As if you could give me adequate punishment if I were."

"No," Steve interjected, "But Thor could. So believe us when we say that we aren't here to seek reprimands."

Loki didn't concede, but he crossed his arms and said, "Alright then, what is it?"

Steve looked at Tony and Tony looked at the ground. Shit, that was his cue wasn't it? He hoped he didn't manage to turn the other away. He just hoped he wasn't mocked instead. He cleared his throat, oddly nervous.

"Um, remember the whole trying to choke me thing? Well, uh, it turns out I like it and stuff. Like a lot. And I'd uh, really like to do it again?"

Loki raised a delicate eyebrow, "…Pardon?"

Okay, now Loki was just making fun of him. Tony took a deep breath and rushed out, "I want you to choke me again."

Loki didn't look any less dubious; Tony guessed breath play wasn't a thing on Asgard.

"You want me to choke you...again?"

"Yes! That's what I'm saying. Jesus, that shouldn't be so hard."

Loki seemed to mull it over and Tony could practically see the cogs turning in his mind. He probably thought on one hand, he could cause Tony physical harm. And on the other, Tony would probably get off to it.

"If I do this, what exactly do I gain?"

Tony opened his mouth to give some B.S. answer and was in no way prepared for Steve to pipe up with,

"Me."

Tony spun around at Steve, giving him a horrified look. That was not part of the plan. Steve always stuck to the plan. There was no way that Steve was going to—it was one thing for Tony to need other people for certain gratification that his boyfriend couldn't perform, but Tony wasn't going to let Steve be taken advantage of by Loki. And Tony's anger had nothing to do with jealousy.

"Tony, it's okay."

Oh, they were _so_talking about this later. He definitely didn't like that malicious glint in Loki's eye, not one bit.

"My, that is tempting, Captain," Loki drawled, every bit as condescending as usual. Steve crossed his arms and stood up straighter perhaps to show that he didn't have a problem.

"We have some rules, of course, but that's our offer."

Loki stared back at them for a tense moment, before shrugging with an indifferent look, "Alright. I suppose I could use some entertainment. You know where to find me, gentlemen."

And with that, Loki turned around and sauntered out, leaving Tony filled with disbelief and anger. And if he happened to be watching the sway of those slim hips as he walked away, well it was purely coincidental. As soon as he was sure Loki was out of earshot, he kissed Steve long and hard.

"Why did you do that? You didn't have to do that!" He said, cupping Steve's face, wishing he could take the other's words back.

"I'll be fine, Tony. I promise. Besides, this gives me an excuse to be there."

Tony didn't think about that, but he still wished Steve wasn't involving himself. He sighed and propped his chin on Steve's shoulder. Tony really didn't deserve him.

- -o0o- -

Tony wouldn't admit that he was nervous when he and Steve showed up at Loki's bedroom door, but there was definitely something pulling in his gut that he didn't like. He and Steve were both holding hands, to show their solidarity to Loki in case he got some ideas, and Steve knocked on the door. It seemed like one of the longest few seconds of Tony's life.

"You don't have to do this," Tony reminded the other before it was too late.

The door opened, Loki was wearing a pair of dark wash jeans that clung to his skinny frame like a second skin and a dark button down shirt. His face revealed nothing, not excitement nor anxiety, and he simply huffed,

"Come now, don't dawdle. I haven't got all day."

Tony was about to make a remark about Loki having so much to do between lurking and moping, but Steve elbowed him and gave him a pointed look. Yeah, right. Not helping their cause. When they entered the room, Tony looked around, somewhat surprised and somewhat not to see how barren it was. Nothing had changed since Loki had been moved in and the bed was made neatly, meticulously. Loki must have caught Tony's look because he said,

"I have no creature comforts that will change the status of my imprisonment."

"We do have some rules to discuss, as we said earlier," Steve interrupted before Tony could reply. Loki nodded, he hadn't forgotten, and stood beside his bed.

"I'm listening."

"Right," Steve let out a deep breath, "First, no hitting Tony or causing him undo harm aside from...you know. Second, if Tony can speak, our safe word is 'vibranium' and if he can't speak, it's five taps with his index and middle fingers against his thigh. If he does any of these, then you must stop. If Tony ends up hurt more than he realizes, then JARVIS will tell us. And finally, if you do hurt Tony in any way, I will be forced to intervene."

Loki seemed to consider this and nodded, "As expected."

Then he got Tony to sit down on the edge of his bed and Steve to sit in a chair a little off to the side. Tony wondered if it was some strange scheme to pit them against each other, but his questions were answered when Loki straddled Steve as soon as the other sat down.

"I believe I'll take you first, dear Captain."

"Call me—"

And Loki's lips were against the other's. He had his cool hands cupping Steve's face and Steve seemed strangely pliant, allowing the other to nip and lick at his bottom lip. Tony told himself that the feeling bubbling up inside of him was definitely jealousy and had nothing to do with how pretty Steve and Loki were. And he certainly wasn't doubly affected when Loki coaxed Steve's tongue into his mouth and the blonde softly groaned.

Hesitantly, Steve brought his hand up to the small of Loki's back and Loki pressed forward, until their chests and abdomens were touching. Tony could see the bright flush on Steve's face and he heard (although he suspected he wasn't supposed to hear) Loki whisper hotly against Steve's lips,

"Come on. Touch me like your man of Iron."

That certainly did something. Steve kissed him harder and moved both of his hands to Loki's ass, squeezing those tight-looking cheeks, and ground their bodies together. Loki moaned openly and Tony could hear their pants and gasps the more intense the kiss became. Loki's hips were rocking in a smooth motion against Steve's (and Steve was definitely arching back, pushing Loki's body to roll against his) and Tony tried to ignore how tight his own jeans were getting. He tried to ignore how badly he wanted to touch both of them. He wanted his hands to be Loki's, gently combing through Steve's hair, and he wanted his hands to simultaneously be Steve's, squeezing and grabbing his bottom.

This shouldn't have been such a turn on. Tony's dick was digging into his metal zipper and he unzipped himself as quietly as possible, but there was no relief in watching the two of them rut against each other. He didn't even realize Loki was judging his reaction until he broke the kiss, cupped Steve's jaw, and turned him in Tony's direction.

"I think your man of Iron is enjoying the show."

Tony flushed a little, because for some reason he felt a little shamed, and there was nothing he could do to stop Steve from noticing. Steve gave him a puzzled look and Loki murmured,

"Perhaps we should make the show more interesting?" He got off of Steve's lap, revealing just how turned on the super solider had been. But Steve's eyes were only on Loki as Loki continued to stroke through his hair, eyes distantly glancing in Tony's direction.

"Your lover has marvelous lips, Stark."

It took Tony a moment to realize he was being spoken to and when he did he managed to choke out an agreement. By then, Loki's fingers were already on Steve's swollen, pink lips, slowly pressing them open and letting Steve lick them. Steve seemed fascinated, if that blush was anything to go by and maybe Tony was a little entranced too. He certainly felt nothing but arousal when Loki unzipped his jeans and pulled out his half-hard cock.

Steve's blush brightened, but he didn't seem turned off by this in the least bit. He leaned forward and Loki brushed the tip of his head against Steve's lips and Steve shuddered. Tony wasn't sure if he was more jealous of him or Loki.

"Come now, open up."

Steve did and Loki pushed in and Tony bit his lip to prevent from making any embarrassing noises. He was just watching, but he felt his cock twitch at the sight: Loki's hand was still tangled in Steve's hair; Steve was openly sucking Loki's cock to full hardness. Steve's cheeks bulged obscenely and his eyes fluttered half closed as he licked along the side and sucked on the head until Loki was visibly leaking. Tony had only ever seen that look in the bedroom, when Steve was being his naughtiest and it was unfair, Tony was so hard. He reached down to palm himself, but then Loki suddenly hissed,

"Don't touch yourself, Stark. You won't come until you are touched by me."

And Tony let his hands drop to his sides. He suddenly felt like he was no longer in control of this. He felt like Steve was no longer in control of this, moaning as around Loki's dick like it was the best thing he had tasted all year.

(Tony had to remind himself that Steve did the same thing to him or else he would have been insanely jealous along with insanely aroused.)

"I'm going to fuck your throat," Loki told Steve slightly breathlessly and that made Tony's cock twitch hard. He hadn't ever heard Loki use current curse words before, but there was something strangely hot about it. Tony watched as Loki held Steve's head still from the hand that had never left his hair and began to thrust into Steve's mouth.

Steve just held his mouth open and let it happen and it was so gorgeous, Tony could have come right there. Loki was a sight; his arousal was finally catching up with him and he gave these little pants of breath. His cheeks were flush and occasionally he would gasp something or hiss. It made Tony want to see Loki completely undone.

Steve looked equally gone, judging by how hard he was and how hard it seemed he was trying not to touch himself. Tony thought he might try a little roughness like this in the bedroom after this was over.

Loki's thrusts became more erratic, his gasps grew louder and it took a while, but Loki finally came with a soft groan. When he pulled out, drool and cum dribbled down Steve's swollen lips and Tony fought against making an embarrassing noise. Loki patted Steve's cheeks and said,

"Now it's Stark's turn. You may assist if you wish."

Steve nodded and followed Loki to the bed. Tony almost felt sorry for him because the other was so clearly hard, but Tony was also hard and he wasn't sorry enough to not want what was about to happen to him.

"Kneel up," Loki told him and Tony obeyed as Steve crawled on to the bed behind him. Loki began to pull off his shirt and Steve helped him from behind. Tony's dick was already at attention, obscenely jutting out from the fly of his jeans, pressing into his stomach and flushed purple at the head. Loki grabbed his jaw and a shiver went down Tony's spine.

"You enjoyed our show, I see. You like seeing your lover treated like a whore?"

Tony nearly choked in surprise at the words, but his cock twitched against his stomach, clear enough of an answer for him. But he wasn't about to say that, no matter how true it was, not when Steve was pressing kisses against his bare back. Loki smirked, leaned in to whisper hotly against his hear, loudly enough that Steve certainly heard him,

"I bet you'd like to see that again, wouldn't you? You would watch him as he got on all fours and presented himself to me. You would watch as he opened up for me, moaned for me to debase him. You like seeing your pretty little soldier all dirtied up, don't you, Stark?"

Tony bit his lip to prevent from groaning. His cock throbbed at those words, with previously unimagined want and he knew Loki had him stuck. He wished he could see Steve's reaction, so he could know whether or not if he would be sleeping on the couch after this. Loki dug his fingers into Tony's jaw tighter, which made another thrill run through him, and he commanded,

"You will answer me."

"Yes," he said softly and when Loki squeezed again, Tony spoke up louder, "Y-yes! Yes."

Loki looked over Tony's shoulder, presumably at Steve, and Tony waited with baited breath for a reaction from either two. That is until he felt Steve's hardness press against his backside and heard a soft groan and he thought, _well, shit._

"I think your captain likes the idea too. Another time, perhaps—" Tony shivered at the possibility of them doing this _again_ and Loki directed his attention back to Steve, "Prepare him, if you will. But you may not penetrate him until I say so."

Oh god, he going to get fucked as well? Somehow, Tony thought the strangling would be the main event and he felt like this was his birthday come early.

Loki put his hands around Tony's throat, not squeezing, just resting there and Tony's heart leapt into overdrive in anticipation. He felt Steve kiss the back of Tony's neck, and probably Loki's fingers as well, and felt a cool, slick finger slide over his entrance, drawing out a shiver from him. Loki was watching Tony carefully as Tony grew impatient for one of them to do something. He was already so aroused, he knew Steve wouldn't have to work to prepare him and he groaned as a finger sank all the way inside of him. He was so open and, needed so much more, but he didn't have a chance to appreciate that fact because Loki was suddenly tightening his hold.

The lightheadedness returned the more Loki squeezed and everything was suddenly much more palpable. He would have moaned if he could have as he felt another one of Steve's fingers pushing in. They weren't enough, but felt like so much with his oxygen being deprived. His world began to black out a little, but Loki released and he could feel a third finger. He didn't need it, not when his cock was already spitting out little beads of precum and couldn't possibly get harder, but it felt good. He didn't feel full enough, but he was getting there.

"Oh my god Tony," Steve whispered from behind him and Tony could feel how hard Steve was (when had he taken off his pants?) and he felt so hot and needy as he brushed his cockhead against Tony's backside.

Loki reclaimed his throat again, long fingers digging in, bruising and taking his breath away and Tony's cock twitched hard against his belly. He could probably come like this, with Loki making wonderful endorphins shoot through his body and Steve fingering him so perfectly. He wanted to come desperately and he could feel Steve's own desperation as he rubbed himself between Tony's cheeks to get some sort of relief.

Loki took his hands away again before Tony blacked out and Steve was laying sloppy kisses on his shoulder when he gasped,

"You get so tight when he chokes you like that. Your entire body tenses and it's so hot, oh my god Tony, I wanna fuck you so bad."

And Tony wanted to be fucked so badly. He whined, pushing down on Steve's fingers, wishing Loki would give him what he wanted and choked back a sob when Loki's hand was around his neck again. He was so sensitive, he was shaking, and his cock was leaking now, leaving a shiny streak down his stomach.

His lungs felt raw by the time Loki let go again and his heart beat too quickly when Loki ordered,

"Enter him now."

Steve didn't have to be told twice and put his hands on Tony's hips to pull him back slightly so he was angled correctly and Tony moaned loudly and unashamedly as Steve slowly pushed in. Steve moved Tony's thighs apart more and began to lift him up and down in a slow tandem, not nearly enough of what Tony needed, but setting his raw nerves on fire.

"Stop," Loki commanded and Tony nearly sobbed as Steve's actions grinded to a halt. He could feel Steve's fingers shaking with effort as he accidentally dug bruises into Tony's thighs.

"How much more can you handle, Stark?" Loki asked with a glint in his eyes, pressing his own finger against the rim of Tony's hole, which was already stretched wide by Steve's cock. Tony felt like his chest plummeted into his gut—Loki wanted to—Tony hadn't ever, but god, why did that sound so hot? He shivered as Loki's finger pressed in further, until it was nestled tightly against Steve and well, Tony had always been terrible at deciding how much was too much.

"Come on," he urged and Steve asked in his ear,

"Are you sure about this?"

"I'm harder than the suit right now Steve, god, _yes_ I'm sure."

Steve didn't comment anymore and spread Tony's thighs even wider to accommodate and Tony rested his head back against Steve's shoulder, trying to pretend that his face wasn't on fire from being so exposed. He must have closed his eyes, because the next thing he felt was Loki's finger re-entering him, completely slick and Tony was making all these little pleased, mewling noises by the time there was a second finger. There wasn't much room, but Tony liked the burn and needed the stretch.

Steve wasn't much better. He kept inadvertently shifting his hips, slowly inching himself deeper inside and it wasn't helping Tony at all. Three fingers in and Tony was trembling, feeling his cock spurt a little more precum against his belly and it was unbelievable because he had never been so stretched, or aroused, in his entire life.

When he felt Loki's cockhead brush against his opening, his heart stuttered and he tensed without realizing it. Steve began to murmur things into his ear to calm him like,

"Come on, babe, you're doing great. That's it, just relax a little," and probed Tony's hole with his fingers to hold him open for Loki.

It burned when Loki finally pushed in. It was such a tiny start, just the crown of his head, but Tony was beginning to feel like the life was squeezing out of him. Steve began kissing his neck, continuing his sweet nothings, as Loki slowly (it was the most cruelly slow thing that Tony had ever experienced) pushed in. It took a little bit of force on Loki's part and judging by the bright flush climbing over his cheeks and how he had to pause to breathe a little with each inch inside, it definitely felt amazing for him too.

There was such a delightful burn of a stretch until Loki was in as far as he could go with their position and it was the fullest Tony had ever felt in his life. He had to shut his eyes again, to think of circuits and JARVIS and Iron Man to ground himself because he was sure if one of them moved, he would come right there. It was a tight fit and he could feel them both throbbing and holding him open, too deep inside of him.

He gasped sharply when one of them mov ed. It was too much all at once and not enough. His fingernails dug into his palms trying to find purchase of something, because he could barely handle this. Loki pushed forward a little and he struggled to breathe. It felt like he was full up to his insides and he was trembling between them. It wasn't elegant, the slow inching in and out of him. By the time Loki had worked up a rhythm, Tony had squeezed his eyes shut and was moaning an incoherent babble unashamedly as he was jostled with their fucking. Steve kept telling Tony how hot and tight and perfect he was, while Loki was gasping through his thrusts. Tony tried to twist down and meet them, but Steve's grip on his thighs was iron-clad and he could do nothing but take the pounding over and over again.

Tony knew he probably looked like a mess with his skin and hair soaked with sweat, a sex-flush permeating his body, and his pupils blown wide, but he didn't care. He couldn't care about anything but his own pleasure and how close he was to coming. The pain and pleasure all wound beautifully in his gut and he was so close.

Tony's sharp gasp was cut off when Loki closed his hands around Tony's neck. Everything became raw and electrifying and for the moment, he was just one barren nerve, just feeling, and when Loki rasped in his ear,

"Come for me, Stark," Tony's own orgasm took him by surprise and seemed to pierce him like a bullet. It was a long, drawn out affair that left him weak and shaking as they milked him out for what seemed like eternity. He was overly sensitive as they continued to fuck him, and he groaned when Steve finally came, hot and fast.

When Steve softened and pulled out, Tony made an undignified whine, feeling ridiculously empty as Loki pushed his legs back and continued at a faster pace. Tony scrambled for purchase against Steve or the bed, but Loki was uncompromising, setting every over-sensitive nerve on fire. When the demi-god pulled out, Tony complained as Steve manhandled him to lie on the bed. He felt like he would be better off just passing out like he wanted to.

"JARVIS?" Steve asked, looking at the ceiling expectantly.

"His vitals are all within normal range and there appears to be no internal damage to his throat," JARVIS answered primly.

That wasn't good enough for Steve though and Tony hissed when Steve pressed a finger in his red and abused entrance and probed around, checking for tears or blood.

"M' fine, Steve," Tony mumbled into the bed's comforter.

"I'm just checking, Tony," Steve replied in that mother-hen way of his. Steve's hands skimmed over the bruises he accidentally put on Tony's thighs and he frowned.

"Tony…"

"You didn't hurt me Steve, I promise. I've been dreaming you would bruise me since day one."

There was the sound of a throat clearing in the corner of them room and Tony turned to see Loki standing there, impassive with his arms crossed. Although, post-orgasm Loki looked gorgeous. His hair was disheveled in a lovely way, his cheeks had a distant flush to them, and his lips were fuller, bright pink and Tony realized that Loki kept biting them through their fucking. He also seemed less tense, like there was a glow about him and Tony definitely wanted to see this look more.

"As touching as this is, I require a bath and I expect both of you to be gone before I finish."

He turned and strode away, leaving no room for objections and Steve tugged up Tony's jeans, against Tony's protests, and picked up his shirt before picking up the billionaire. Tony didn't particularly enjoy being carried like a young bride to her wedding bed, but he knew he probably could barely walk and was too tired to convince Steve he could. So he curled up against Steve's chest as Steve asked,

"Did you enjoy that?"

"Mmm, yeah. Was really good. You did good." Tony could feel the heat of Steve's blush rolling off of him and grinned sleepily.

"Do you want to do it again?"

"Do you?"

"Uh, yeah. Yeah."

"Then yeah, me too."

Tony was surprised that Loki fit with them so well. Maybe it was wishful thinking, but maybe Tony wouldn't have to open their bedroom door anymore to strangers. Maybe he wouldn't need that anymore. But whatever the case maybe, he was in one of the best moods he had been in a while and wanted to shower Steve in loving blowjobs as soon as they got back to their room and he hoped Loki was serious about that promise of another time.


End file.
